


wish my heart would stop bleeding

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sad Dean, Season 11, Supernatural - Freeform, and some death, just kinda hurt dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Widziałem to. Czułem. A gdy wszedłem do jego ciała i umysłu, byłem pewny. Kochał cię. To naprawdę, naprawdę zabawne."</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish my heart would stop bleeding

Dłoń anioła z największą możliwą delikatnością - czułością nawet, zdawać by się mogło - spoczęła na skórze łowcy. Z początku jedynie palce lekko musnęły policzek, potem zaś zsunęły się w dół szyi. Parę łez bezgłośnie spłynęło po zrozpaczonej, pełnej niepewności twarzy Winchestera, tworząc jaśniejące wzory na policzkach. Siedząc na ziemi, wilgotnej i zabłoconej, drżał; najpierw lekko, z czasem coraz mocniej. Wkrótce nie mógł powstrzymać trzęsących się, umorusanych brudem i zaschniętą krwią rąk. Jakby dla kontrastu zdawało się, że las wokół zamarł, jak gdyby w cichym szoku obserwując scenę pośród drzew, nagich i okalanych mrokiem. Żadnych świateł, żadnych gwiazd na niebie; żadnych dźwięków, żadnego ruchu. Deana nawiedziła myśl, że być może umarł - jeżeli nie dosłownie, z pewnością wewnątrz siebie - wkrótce zaś stwierdził, że to bardzo prawdopodobne; dokładnie tak bowiem właśnie się czuł. Jedynie jego własne, głośno walące serce upewniało w tym, że wciąż trwał, bytował w świecie przepełnionym miliardami ludzi. A także, niestety, demonami, aniołami, duchami oraz tysiącami najróżniejszych stworów i mar, o których słyszy się tylko w bajkach.

I życie owych miliardów ludzi, demonów, aniołów i wszelkich potworów toczyło się dalej. Ci pierwsi - najdoskonalszy twór Boży, jak mówią - najczęściej byli szczęśliwi; jeśli działo się źle, w końcu znajdowali wyjście z sytuacji, otrzymywali pomoc. Zakochiwali się, zawiązywali nowe przyjaźnie. Robili miliony błahych rzeczy, mówili tak wiele zupełnie zbędnych słów. Trwali w nieświadomości. Lata mijały prędzej, nim mogli się zorientować i finalnie wychodziło na to, że przeżywali starość, najczęściej w otoczeniu najbliższych. Ostatecznie zaś umierali, nieważne czy w bólu, czy wręcz przeciwnie - nie miało to znaczenia. Ważniejsze było to, że większość z nich nie zdążyła zgnić i obumrzeć na duszy tak bardzo, jak Dean Winchester. 

On wiedział, że na żadną szczęśliwą chwilę w życiu nie będzie już nigdy miał szansy.

Powiódł nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem wokół, zupełnie jak gdyby nie zauważając anioła stojącego tuż obok, z ręką przy jego pulsującej ciepłem szyi. Obraz przed jego oczami pociemniał na parę sekund i zawirował, ogień powoli rozpalił płuca. Powieki mężczyzny zaczęły opadać.

\- Hej, Dean. Oddychaj. Nie możesz teraz tracić przytomności. - Głos, pozornie podobny do głosu Castiela, wydobył się z ust ludzkiego ciała, które jedyną rolę znajdowało w byciu anielskim naczyniem. Łowca potrafił jednak rozpoznać brzmienie, charakterystycznie głębokie i niskie, którego słuchanie zazwyczaj przynosiło mu tak wiele przyjemności. Tamtej nocy wyczucie nienaturalnej, wstrętnej wręcz, rozbawionej nuty w słowach aktorskiej troski, choć powinno - nawet nie zabolało. Miał wrażenie, że nie może boleć już bardziej.

Jego płuca bez słowa nabrały objętości, wpuszczając w siebie chłodne, wilgotne powietrze.

\- Świetnie, słonko, bardzo ładnie. A teraz otwórz swoje piękne, zielone oczka, książę. Cassie je uwielbiał. No, dalej, zrób to dla niego.

"Dla niego". Ciężkie powieki uniosły się, ukazując parę pociemniałych, zrezygnowanych oczu przepełnionych łzami. Nie mógł zrobić tego "dla niego". Oczywiście, że nie mógł. Castiela już nie było.

Gdy kolejne łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach, doszedł do wniosku, jak bardzo się mylił. Bolało coraz bardziej. Coraz, coraz bardziej, z każdym kolejnym słowem anioła. Cóż, może mylił się i w kolejnej jeszcze kwestii - bo czy rzeczywiście bolałoby, gdyby był prawdziwie martwy?

\- To bardzo zabawne, wiesz? - przerwał w pewnej chwili dłużącą się ciszę głos anioła. Czy też raczej - "anioła". Mężczyzna w prochowcu przykucnął, zniżając się do poziomu Deana i nie powstrzymując się przed przysunięciem bliżej twarzy. Jego chłodna dłoń przesunęła się na kark łowcy. "Łowcy", ha - prędzej tego, który prawdopodobnie kompletnie zniszczył świat. A już na pewno własne życie. - Bo widziałem to. Czułem. A gdy wszedłem do jego ciała i umysłu, byłem pewny. Kochał cię. To naprawdę, naprawdę zabawne.

Dean, otępiały i ledwo przytomny, niezdolny do ruchu, zdołał jedynie odwrócić wzrok. Po dłuższej chwili jego usta uchyliły się, jak gdyby w zamiarze usunięcia z końca swojego gardła nabrzmiałych tam słów. Zaraz jednak dłoń anioła poruszyła się ze swego rodzaju gracją, a kciuk spoczął na wargach Winchestera, gładząc je delikatnie. Na takowych osiadł także i wzrok. Brudny od ziemi i krwi mężczyzna, choć owego spojrzenia nie zauważył, dobrze wiedział, że oczy te nie należą już do Castiela.

Nie mógł dostrzec w nich pełnego lojalności ducha walki, tak potężnej siły - tak wielkiej miłości - jak niegdyś. Błękit pociemniał. Zgasł. Jedynego światła wypełniającego puste naczynie już dłużej tam nie było. Zaś świadomość, że jasności tej nie będzie w stanie więcej ujrzeć, była tym, co najbardziej bolało.

\- Śmieszne. Jego już nie ma, a ty wciąż czujesz przywiązanie do tego kruchego, słabego ciała. Czy... - Oddech Deana urwał się, ciche i żałosne wręcz skomlenie opuściło jego usta. Tak bardzo nie chciał tego słyszeć; psychika, na ten moment krucha bardziej od dawnego naczynia Castiela, nie była w stanie wytrzymać dłużej. Prawdę mówiąc, od dawna była ruiną. Co gorsze, okazało się, że może być jeszcze gorzej. - ...naprawdę go kochałeś? Wiesz, że oddałby za ciebie wszystko? Byłby w stanie poświęcić cały ten świat, życia wszystkich niewinnych ludzi tylko po to, by spędzić z tobą swoją ostatnią chwilę?

A jednak. Jednak mogło boleć nawet bardziej. 

\- Cóż, w pewnym sensie poświęcił swoje życie. Wiesz to. Wiesz także, że to ja go zabiłem. - Barwa głosu, rozbrzmiewającego tuż obok jego ucha, nagle zmieniła się, nabierając na ostrości, wypełniając przestrzeń wokół jeszcze większym chłodem. - I wierz mi, zginął w bólu. Za wszystko, co zrobił i za wszystko, czego nie zrobił. Zdechł niczym bezużyteczny, słaby kundel, którym był.

\- Lucyfer... przestań - zachrypnięty, pełen żalu głos przeciął powietrze. - B-był dla mnie wszystkim. Oczywiście, że go kochałem - wyszeptał słabo, nie znajdując lepszych słów.

Upadły archanioł parsknął śmiechem, co zaraz przerodziło się w głośniejszy jeszcze rechot. Puste, ciemne spojrzenie nie straciło jednak na powadze i ostrości, po chwili ponownie skierowane wprost na Deana. Paznokcie Lucyfera na parę sekund wbiły się mocniej w policzek Winchestera, a w oczach błysnęła niespodziewana złość. Zwierzęca, a może zwyczajnie anielska - bynajmniej nie ludzka - furia, czysty znak, czy raczej zapowiedź niebezpieczeństwa.

\- Właśnie dlatego ci go odebrałem - wysyczał.

W tamtej chwili żadne miejsce na ziemi nie było cichsze niż to.

Minuta, dwie, pięć. Paznokcie w końcu przestały wrzynać się w szorstką skórę, a ciepły oddech owiał tak blisko znajdującą się twarz mężczyzny, gdy anioł westchnął ciężko. Dean spojrzał na niego, z trudem, ledwo widząc przez łzy rozmazujące pole widzenia i cóż za niespodzianka, wcale nie poczuł się lepiej. Oczy, do tak niedawna należące do kogoś, kogo kochał, nagle wypełniły się spokojem i czułością, w pokazie idealnego aktorstwa. Było to przerażające bardziej niż prosta złość upadłego archanioła.

A on chciał tylko, żeby to wszystko się skończyło.

\- Wybacz, Dean, drogi książę - odetchnął, a całe ciało łowcy zatrzęsło się, zalane niespodziewaną falą dotkliwszego nawet chłodu. Przez ton głosu Lucyfera przebiła się barwa tak charakterystyczna dla Castiela. Głupiec. Na ułamek sekundy uwierzył, że jest to możliwe. Że być może z jakiegoś powodu diabeł kłamał. Że jego najlepszy przyjaciel wciąż gdzieś tam jeszcze był. Oczywiście, wiedział, że sytuacja wyglądała wręcz przeciwnie. - W końcu Cassie był, teoretycznie, moim bratem. W jakkolwiek żałosny sposób by nie umarł, umiem się zlitować. Nie jestem potworem. - Ironicznie, przy ostatnim zdaniu jego kącik ust drgnął do góry w parszywym rozbawieniu. - Spełnię jego ostatnie życzenie.

Do tej pory niemal wyskakujące z piersi Winchestera serce ucichło; a może to jego umysł zwyczajnie zawirował z taką siłą, że wszystko wokół zdawało się na parę chwil zniknąć. Nie mógł powstrzymać ostatnich łez, gdy także i druga anielska dłoń, nienaturalnie zimna, objęła jego szyję.

\- Błagam, nie... - wyjęczał jedynie cicho przez ściśnięte gardło, próbując sięgnąć po choćby drobinę siły. Bezsilne do tej pory palce zadrżały, ręka uniosła się, łapiąc fragment rękawa prochowca. Żałośnie słaba próba oparcia się spełzła na niczym.

\- Postanowiłem ci to od niego przekazać.

Gdy Lucyfer powoli złączył ich usta w płytkim, suchym pocałunku, rozpaczliwie utrzymane w tajemnicy przed światem pełnym bólu ostatki duszy, synonimu życia i nadziei, rozpadły się w najmniejszy proch. Sekundę później został on zabrany wraz z wiatrem; może rozsiany wokół, może zaciągnięty w stronę nieba, a może lądujący na wilgotnej ziemi i wchłonięty w ziemie demonów.

Po finale sceny, który dla natury mógł być jedynie krótkim występem, opadła kurtyna. Koniec.

\- A to ode mnie. Dobranoc, książę. 

Gdy ostrze przeszło między żebrami bezsilnego, na sali teatralnej zgasły wszystkie światła. Zgasł ostatni znak życia Winchestera, zgasł puls. Zgasła świadomość, dech i wszelkie czucie. Zgasły ostatki zielonego światła w oczach Deana, upodabniając się do oczu anioła, za którym podążył na drugi koniec świata. Którego nie zdołał ocalić.

Na samym końcu jedynie jego serce nie przestało krwawić.


End file.
